Deseos ocultos
by nocturnia19
Summary: -te odio- dije gimiendo " -No me odias a mí, odias lo que te hago sentir- Dijo mientras exhalaba aliento caliente sobre mi fría piel -Odias que no sea Edward quien te haga sentir estas cosas, sino yo-" Oneshoot


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

"_**Ligerezas como el aire son para el celoso fuertes confirmaciones, como un testimonio de las sagradas escrituras"**__ William Shakespeare._

El estridente motor resonó en mis sensibilizados oídos anunciando su llegada como cada tarde desde hacia ya siete años, y como cada tarde ella corría entusiasmada a recibirlo.

Nunca me ilusiono demasiado la preferencia que mi hija tenía por Jacob ante nosotros, ni tampoco me terminaba de acostumbrar pero supongo que con el paso de los años se convirtió en un hábito, mero conformismo.

Me asome al enorme ventanal del dormitorio, Reneesme salio corriendo por la entrada principal mientras la monstruosa Harley dejaba de tronar para el bien de mis oídos.

En silencio observe como se unían sus cuerpos en un intenso abrazo nada recatado. Los gestos fraternales o paternales que a lo largo de todo este tiempo que mi amigo le había mostrado a mi hija ya quedaban atrás.

Es por ello que se me hacia sumamente raro y molesto ver como Jake la acariciaba y la miraba de ese modo, pero no se de que me extrañaba, ella era dueña de toda la belleza de su padre y de la que una vez fue mi calidez humana. Un cabello cobrizo en bucles donde ahora se perdían las enormes manos morenas, una piel nívea y cremosa, incipientes curvas de mujer y un rostro de ángel. Su risa melódica silenció en cuanto los labios de ambos decidieron juntarse, tiernos y cuidadosos por parte de Jacob, pero se tornaron feroces por la impaciencia y las precoces hormonas de mi hija, y eso claro esta a el le encantaba.

Gruñí ante la escena mientras me retiraba de la ventana. Por mucho que me insistieran en que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar yo no era capaz de asimilarlo, me ardían los ojos con solo ver un mínimo contacto de sus cuerpos.

-tranquilízate amor- susurro mi voz preferida mientras sus fuertes brazos me envolvían la cintura.

-Es muy joven Edward, no me pidas que me tranquilice, no soy capaz-

-A mi también me parece muy precipitado pero no podemos esperar a que nuestra hija tenga la edad que nosotros creamos adecuada, es una mujer Bella y el es un hombre y no podemos luchar contra eso-

-Teníamos un trato con Jacob, me enfurece demasiado que lo rompa y se vaya de rositas y mucho mas que de esos espectáculos delante de mis narices-

-Ya hablamos con el de eso-

-Y no sirvió de nada- enfatice tras recordar la escenita del beso.

-Bella- Edward me giro para mirarme de frente mientras su voz se tornaba mas áspera y seria- claro que no sirvió de nada, estamos hablando de Jacob Black, no atiende a razones, si el desea a nuestra hija va a tenerla de un modo u otro, tu mas que nadie sabes cuan persistente puede llegar a ser para conseguir lo que quiere. Yo también desearía arrancarle cada dedo que pone encima de mi pequeña, pero no tendría sentido hacerlo y me ganaría una buena sacudida por parte de una semivampira- sonrió calidamente- El la ha cuidado como cualquiera de nosotros dos durante todos estos años, y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo se que tiene un vínculo mucho más fuerte con ella que tu o que yo; es su pareja, su compañera para el resto de su vida, su imprimada- los ojos miel de mi marido me miraban con ruego y si hacia eso me desarmaba completamente y me dejaba indefensa.

-Esta bien- murmure apesadumbrada mientras sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas.

-Esa es mi chica- susurro dulcemente antes de besarme como solo Edward sabía hacerlo.

Resultaba realmente extraño para mi como mi marido había asumido el papel de padre razonable y tolerante y me había dejado a mi el de madre sobreprotectora e irritante. Sobre todo cuando de quien se supone que debíamos proteger a mi hija era de mi mejor amigo.

Solo cuando su gloriosa lengua acaricio la mía fue cuando me di cuenta de que todavía me estaba besando, aunque fueran momentos puntuales como este en los que ocurría me olvidaba de todo ensimismada en mis pensamientos y eso me hacia sentir culpable. Nunca había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera Edward cuando me besaba o tocaba, desde un tiempo a esta parte mi mente parecía estar perturbada y no reaccionaba de la misma manera, no hacia que de mi cuerpo surgiera el mismo deseo.

Intenté desechar todas esas estúpidas ideas devolviéndole el beso con una fiereza digna de mi especie, borrando la culpabilidad que me carcomía por ese nimio detalle.

¿Como podía estar pensando en que ya no lo deseaba de la misma manera? Estúpida.

Acaricie su perfecto y ya conocido cuerpo por encima de la fina camisa, tocando lo que era mío.

-Edward- murmure mientras sus labios ahora mas fieros trabajaban en mi pronunciado escote.

-Bella…- musitó en un tono solo audible para mí.

Lo conocía tan bien que ya sabia que significaba ese tono en sus labios, deseo, excitación o lujuria como prefieran llamarlo. Y por supuesto también sabia lo que pasaba a continuación.

Mi cuerpo pronto estuvo despojado de cualquier retazo de tela y situado entre el blando colchón que contrastaba con su pétreo y cincelado abdomen. Me obligue a sucumbir al placer que mi marido me brindaba, porque en él era el único en el que debía pensar.

٭٭٭

_-estas segura de que quieres hacerlo-_

_-por favor no empieces otra vez Jacob, si quiero ¿es que tu no?-_

_-claro que quiero Ness-_

_-entonces ¿donde esta el maldito problema?-_

_-yo…-_

La voz ronca calló y solo se escucho el aire entrecortado de las respiraciones agitadas, corazones latiendo deprisa y sangre humana y lupina desprendiendo un hedor más intenso del que estaba acostumbrada.

_No, esto no podía estar pasando, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo_…

Corrí hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, si hubiera sido humana mi sangre hubiera hervido por mis venas y mis ojos hubieran llorado, porque quizás los vampiros no podían llorar; pero el dolor escocía igualmente sabiendo que no iba a ser posible expulsarlo con lagrimas. Las palabras hirientes que guardaba en la boca no tenia capacidad de expulsarlas; solo podía contemplar violentamente como mi hija se cubría el cuerpo que supuse desnudo y mi mejor amigo clavaba sus ojos en los míos oscurecidos escalofriantemente por su ceño fruncido sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, solo esa máscara fría que tanto me enfurecía.

Reneesme me llamaba, me suplicaba que reaccionase, me pedía disculpas. Era hipócrita, no tenia sentido pedir disculpas cuando sabia que en una casa llena de vampiros todo el mundo se iba a enterar de lo que estaba haciendo, era estúpida.

Pero ignorando todas las irritantes suplicas de mi hija solo podía clavar mis ojos en los orbes negros como la noche, cargados de acusaciones que me dolían como demonios.

Entonces no tuve otra opción que salir corriendo de allí, ignoré la preocupación de mi marido y la comprensión del resto de mi familia. De los cuales todos eran testigos de lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

Corrí fuera de la enorme y ahora asfixiante casa blanca, salte el río y me perdí por el bosque sintiendo como las ramas azotaban mi cuerpo como látigos y algunos árboles se tambaleaban por el choque superficial de mi cuerpo. Al cabo de media hora sentí que era necesario dejar de correr, no porque estuviera cansada sino por las repercusiones que habría si seguía avanzando más de lo debido. Pero entonces me percate de su olor y mis ideas de parar de correr tambalearon peligrosamente. Aun así lo hice.

Un destello de pelo rojizo se dejo ver en la lejanía y su olor poco a poco me penetro más profundamente en las fosas nasales. Doce segundos exactos mas tarde un enorme lobo descansaba junto a mi, con sus fauces fuertemente cerradas y los marcados músculos de su cuerpo en una tensión continua, podía notar como el bombeo de su sangre era acelerado a causa de la carrera y sus ojos impenetrables de los cuales había huido me miraban como si fuera el único objeto inmerso en la nada.

Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su morro se achataba, las patas desaparecían para dejar aparecer manos y pies, la descomunal figura lupina se deformaba en una silueta humana y poderosa de piel morena llena de barro y sudor libre ya de ese pelaje color ladrillo. Su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor, no tenia que ser muy agradable la transmutación de huesos y músculos tan repentina.

Cuando su metamorfosis termino no tuve mas remedio que girar mi cabeza a un lado para no contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Jacob, ya que a el no le importaba demasiado el hecho de no llevar ropa delante de mi.

-¿que haces aquí?- dijo mi voz rompiendo el silencio.

-Sabes exactamente que hago aquí Bella-

-Teníamos un trato, y tu lo has roto-

-No he roto nada, acordamos que cuando Reneesme fuera una mujer ella misma seria capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si ella quiere acostarse conmigo yo no voy a impedírselo y tú tampoco deberías.

-¡ ella no es una mujer! Es una niña, por el amor de dios Jacob tiene solo siete años. No pienso dejar que te aproveches de ella-

-¿de verdad es ese el verdadero motivo? ¿piensas que después de todo este tiempo lo único que quiero es aprovecharme de Nessie?- soltó una carcajada escéptica- Sabes que lo que dices no tiene ninguna credibilidad-

-¿que demonios estas insinuándome?- gire de pronto para mirarlo a la cara e intentar no desviar mi vista de esa trayectoria - ¿que coño quieres decirme?- grité sin importarme mucho si era o no educada con palabras malsonantes. A fin de cuentas lo había aprendido de él. Nadie ahora iba a recriminarme por ello.

-Estas enfadada, no preocupada y eso para mi solo significa una cosa- mi pecho se elevo rápidamente cogiendo un aire no necesario; solo esos gestos involuntarios le delataban mi nerviosismo y me maldije internamente por ello. Sabia exactamente a lo que Jacob se refería y no, definitivamente no iba a alentarlo.

-Deja de decir estupideces-

-¿son estupideces Bella?-

-Si, lo son- afirme con rotundidad mientras su cuerpo avanzaba hacia mí.

-Entonces dímelo Bells- siguió avanzando hacia a mi haciéndome retroceder unos pasos.

-No te acerques- susurre mientras seguía avanzando hasta que ya no pude mas. Un árbol se interpuso en mi camino, uno que pude haber derribado pero no lo hice.

-Dime que no estas celosa – sus brazos hicieron una jaula a ambos lados de mi cabeza la cual seguía girada hacia un lado para no mirarle. Tras unos segundos mi silencio se encargó solo de afirmar su acusación. Esto no podía ser cierto…

-Lo que yo decía- afirmo el exhalando su aliento ardiente en mi oído haciendo reaccionar mi cuerpo de una forma que yo no quería. Pero si deseaba.

-Apártate de mi Jacob- susurré con los ojos cerrados, y tras unos segundos la dolorosa cercanía y calidez de su cuerpo desapareció.

-Tranquila Bella, no voy traicionar a Nessie. Al menos yo no-

Mis ojos se abrieron del desconcierto ¿como demonios se atrevía a lanzarme tal acusación? ¿Como se atrevía a echarme en cara mi error de una manera tan sucia? No podía permitir que ese imbécil me hiciera sentir como la persona más miserable del mundo cuando estaba segura de que ambos pecábamos del mismo motivo. El era el maldito mentiroso.

La sangre congelada de mi cuerpo ardió por unos momentos y la ponzoña de mi boca se acumulo obligándome a tragar. Corrí hacia el y lo ataqué tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, arañando su piel hasta que brotara sangre y golpeando su cuerpo como podía. Aun así Jacob no se transformo, simplemente luchaba por bloquear mis ataques y derribarme contra el suelo para dejarme inmovilizada.

-eres un hipócrita Jacob Black, un maldito y jodido cobarde. No te mereces a mi hija ni mereces nada- espeté casi en un siseo cuando sus manos capturaron las mías con toda su fuerza por encima de mi cabeza.

Tu tampoco te mereces a un marido que te adora ni a una hija como ella- gruñó él entre dientes a milímetros de mi cara. Sentí absolutamente "toda" su anatomía pegada a mi cuerpo, cada músculo, cada fibra de su ser pegada sofocantemente a mi. Entonces me besó.

Al principio pensé que era solo para hacer que me callara, simplemente su boca presionando la mia con las narices chocando y tambien las barbillas. Pero cuando mi cuerpo hizo el minimo atisvo de relajarse iclino su cabeza hacia un lado y aflojo la presion sobre mi boca. En un acto reflejo me incline yo tambien haciendo que sus labios estubieran mejor contacto con los mios. Por dios santo _¿ que diablos estaba haciendo? ¿ por que no paraba? ¿ porque solo queria mas y mas de el?_ Senti desfallecer con el movimiento fiero y el espesor de sus labios.

No era la primera vez que vivía esta sensación y es por eso que sabia que cuando el calor de Jacob Black conseguía perturbarme ya no iba a conseguir alejarlo de mi.

Adentre mi lengua en su boca saboreando su saliva de menta, percibiendo a traves del hedor a perro un destello de aroma a madera aquel que solia desprender él cuando yo aun era humana. Sintiendo el tacto de su piel inexplicablemente suave y ardiente contra mi única piel expuesta.

Jacob jadeaba por falta de aire, al contrario de mi si le hacia falta respirar, sentia el latido fuerte de su corazón y el brillo en sus ojos que de alguna forma tanto habia añorado.

Quitó el fuerte agarre de mis manos solo para romper mi camisa brutalmente por el centro haciendo volar botones por todas partes y haciendo crecer una inquietud en mi estomago. Esto no era lo correcto, debería recibir el mayor del los castigos por traicionar a las únicas personas importantes en mi vida, debería ir al mismo infierno.

-Jacob…- gemí cuando sus dedos bajaron la copa de mi sujetador y sus labios húmedos besaron mi sensible pezón, luego aumento su presión hasta terminar mordiéndolo suavemente con sus dientes.

-Jacob tenemos que parar- dije sin querer decirlo en realidad.

-Ya no tiene sentido parar- musito entrecortadamente contra mi oreja e inesperadamente frotando su erección contra mi sexo con rudeza. Mierda…

-No quieres que pare Bells- dijo cuando se incorporó para quitarme los pantalones de un solo tirón – y yo no puedo parar- concluyó mientras arrancaba mis bragas de un solo y brusco desgarro mientras me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza- ya no-

Sus dedos surcaron mi centro, descubriendo mi clítoris y trazando círculos con fuerza, su piel caliente me provocaba reacciones que ni siquiera Edward con toda su destreza había conseguido lograr. Me aborrecí aun más por ello.

-te odio- dije gimiendo y así quitándole credibilidad a mi afirmación. Introdució dos dedos en mi, bombeando con maestría y provocando un exquisito roce.

-No me odias a mí, odias lo que te hago sentir- aumento el ritmo de sus dedos mientras exhalaba aliento caliente sobre la fría piel de mi único pecho expuesto.

-Odias que no sea Edward quien te haga sentir estas cosas, sino yo-

En un ramalazo de ira conseguí darme la vuelta y posicionarlo bajo mi cuerpo presionándolo con fuerza contra la hierba húmeda y fría.

- ni se te ocurra mencionar el nombre de Edward- sabia que mis amenazas no eran muy intimidantes cuando estaba casi desnuda sobre su cuerpo.

Jacob rió con arrogancia y descaro mientras con fuerza jalaba de la camisa abierta y el sujetador dejándome completamente expuesta y apretando con fuerza ambos pechos y trazando líneas con sus dedos por mi abdomen para bajar de nuevo al punto más sensible de mi cuerpo, dejándome desarmada de nuevo.

Todo era tan nuevo y tan frustrante que lo único que quería era apaciguar el dolor que anidaba entre mis piernas, quería que Jacob entrara en mi y me hiciera sentir al máximo su cuerpo, su brutalidad su ira. Dejar que mediante la unión de nuestros cuerpos calmáramos esa tensión no resuelta que había ido creciendo con los años entre los dos como crece una montaña de un maldito grano de arena. Era lo que ambos necesitábamos para vivir en paz.

A horcajadas me posicione sobre su poderosa y desesperada erección dejándome caer de forma rápida y brusca. Gritamos al unísono y volvimos a gemir al unísono a medida que aquel vaivén incrementaba de ritmo.

No hacían falta palabras, nuestras caras distorsionadas por el placer era lo único que en ese momento tenia sentido, porque lo que estábamos teniendo era eso, puro y desinhibido, sin ningún tipo de lazo afectivo. Mi corazón pertenecía a Edward y el suyo a Reneesme y eso era algo que no escribimos nosotros sino el propio destino.

No se como ni cuando pero mis manos arañaban su espalda mientras la mía se presionaba contra el suelo donde antes había estado el. Su corazón latía con una fuerza desmesurada avecinando su culmen y también el mío. Solo bastaron mis uñas en su duro trasero para notar como explotaba en mi interior aun mas caliente si se podía haciéndome estremecer desde la cabeza hasta las uñas de los pies y obligándome a tomar un aire innecesario.

Me miró con fijeza con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, jadeando cansado, sudando y por primera vez vulnerable como un simple humano. Ambos teníamos la culpabilidad grabada en el rostro pero también una egoísta satisfacción de haber resuelto un problema que nos llevaba atormentando tanto tiempo. El alivio de haber suplido siete años de celos en un solo momento. Los mismos que tenía mi hija…

-Reneesme…- musito Jacob con la cabeza fija en el horizonte y el gesto contraído.

Entonces me penetro su olor, el sonido de su corazón y la respiración agitada. Casi sentía el sabor de sus lágrimas…y definitivamente no me hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber como sus bucles broncíneos y su angosto cuerpecillo desaparecía corriendo entre los árboles como las almas escapaban del mismo infierno.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_sois buenas y me dejais un pequeño review?_

_besos, Nocturnia_


End file.
